Truth or Dare? Bear?
by Birdwatched
Summary: What happens when the Flock plays Truth or Dare? Plenty of FAX in this one for all you FAX lovers! Sorry, so sorry, I wrote this when I was fourteen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flock is now one year older. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12, the Gasman is 9, and Angel is 7. This is after the fourth book. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own James Patterson's Maximum Ride. Sometimes I wish I did, but I do not. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Max POV**

"Hey, Max?" Angel.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I called back.

I was sitting in my room listening to music. We (the Flock) had found an abandoned cabin up in a forgotten town in, yes, Colorado. Our favorite state. Iggy, with the help of the Gasman, had rigged up the electricity so it worked again. All the furniture was still there, even an old computer. Of course, we still had to make those random expedition to Wall Mart with the Max Card every so often, but hey.

"Will you play 'Truth or Dare' with me and Nudge? We're bored." She made Bambi eyes.

Ug! "Sure, sweetie," I said, swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

I followed Angel down the hall towards the family room.

"What'cha doing?" Iggy asked offhandedly as we walked past his room.

"Truth or Dare," I said. "Wanna play?"

"Uh…" he hesitated.

'Please?' I whispered desperately.

He rolled his sightless eyes. "Fang! Gazzy! We're playing Truth or Dare in the family room."

They both poked their heads out of their rooms. "Why?" the Gasman asked.

"Because Angel wants to," I quipped.

Fortunately, Gazzer usually doesn't need a better answer than that. Anything for Angel. So he opened his door wider and followed the three of us down the hall. Fang followed after him.

Nudge was bouncing up and down on the couch she sat on, obviously full of a million truths and dares to throw at us.

All of us were in our pajamas. Ig and Fang wore only their fleece pajama pants.

"Okay, guys! Hurry up! I've got a really good – well, okay, two really good ideas! Do you think–"

I clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

We all situated ourselves around in a circle. There were two couches. One that fit two people, and one that fit three. Iggy and the Gasman sat with Angel on the three-person, and Fang and I sat on the two. Nudge was sprawled out on the floor like she'd been dropped, her wings spread out around her.

After a few seconds of silence I finally said, "Uh…who wants to go first?"

Fang spread one wing over the side of the couch, and one behind me to make himself comfortable. "Not me," he said.

Nudge looked like she was bursting. "I'LL GO!!" she called out.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Okay, Gazzy!?" she said. "Truth or Dare?"

Gazzy pondered. Finally he said, "Uh…truth?"

Nudge grinned. "Okay…what is the fastest time you've ever cleared a room?"

Gazzy thought. "I'd have to say a few weeks ago when we were watching a movie in this room, and I did a fart-bomb…"

Everyone grimaced, remembering.

"…that was SO AWESOME!!!" he said excitedly.

"Now you get to ask someone truth or dare," Nudge informed him.

"Hm…Max. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," I said firmly.

"Cool. Kiss Fang." Gazzy said with an evil grin.

"Gazz…" I said disapprovingly.

He threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, you never specified rules," he said innocently.

I flushed, but turned and kissed Fang on the cheek.

"Hey!" Gazzy said.

"You never specified either," I said. Fang's impassive face broke with a rare smile.

"Nudge, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Nudge giggled. "Truth."

"What is the one thing you want most right now?" I said, smiling. This could be good.

Nudge thought for a few minutes. "Root Beer," she finally decided.

We all laughed.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows in a 'bring it on' gesture. "Dare."

She thought for a minute. "Go get me some Root Beer!" she laughed.

We all joined her, except for Fang, who never laughs.

Ig grinned. "Yes, your highness," he said, then got up and pulled a can of soda out of the fridge. "That's Sprite, Iggy," Angel giggled.

He put it back in the fridge and pulled out another. "This it?"

"Yep, thanks!" Nudge sang as he handed it to her. She popped the lid open and took a deep swig.

Iggy sat down. "Angel," he grinned. "Truth or dare?"

She smiled an Angelic smile, obviously reading his mind, and said, "Dare," then ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I love you too," she said, and my heart gave a little squeeze.

"Fang," she said, getting my attention after this touching moment. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said. I instantly regretted his decision.

"Kiss Max," she said, grinning. "On the lips."

I glared at her.

Then I felt Fang's gently hand under my chin, and his lips pressed softly against mine, and then he angled his head to kiss me deeper.

It went on and on.

Finally, someone had to cough. Ig. And I knew the game was over. "Geez, get a room, you two," he groaned. "I may be blind, but I'm not deaf."

"Fang? What does 'make out' mean?" Angel asked innocently.

We broke apart, both breathing raggedly, but Fang managed to laugh.

Gazzy got up. "Ha! You guys can clear a room faster than me!" he said, leaving.

**So...how was it? Review! Review! Review! The button does not bite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I wish I did, though, as i've told you.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next thing I knew**, I was being thrown from my bed. It was dark, I was tired.

"Hello, Max."

I would know that voice anywhere. I quickly got to my feet and got ready to fight. Ari swung a fist at my face, but I blocked and planted a hard roundhouse kick in his ribs.  
His breath went out in an _oof_, and he fell to the floor. He struggled to get up, but I threw a even harder kick to his head and he went down again, blood streaming out his nose.

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FLOCK_!!" I yelled, running out of my room and barricading the door behind me with a pole that had been newly ripped out of the wall.

I saw Fang viciously fighting off a wolfy creature at the end of the hall, then there was a sickening _thud _as it fell to the floor. Fang quickly fell onto the next Eraser as I heard small cry of pain from Nudge's room. "_Maaax_!"

"Fang! Hold back Erasers as long as possible!" I shouted orders automatically. "Iggy!

Go find Nudge! Gazzy! Get Angel _out of here_! "

There was another _thud_ as Iggy took down another one.

Another Eraser attacked me from behind, slashing my stomach through my nightshirt and making me cry out in pain. I fell to the floor, and the world went black.

A anguished "_Max_!" from Fang was all I heard.

_,-"-,_,-"-,_,-"-,_

_"…__think she was bleeding pretty bad."_

_"__How bad?"_

_"__Really bad."_

_"__Fang? Is Max going to be okay?"_

_"__She'll be fine, Angel."_

_"__You're lying."_

_"__Iggy stitched her up, she'll be fine."_

_"__Gazzy!"_

_"__Nudge! Gazzy! Guys! Quit it!"_

_"__She's waking up."_

_"__Max? Can you hear me?"_

"Fang?" I winced, touching my head. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and then closed them. "How bad?"

He touched the back of his hand to my cheek. "Well, you're awake, so that's something."

I was too miserable to laugh. I opened my eyes to Fang's face four inches away, hovering above me. I must have been in his lap the whole time.

I tried to raise my head, relieved to find the _whole_ flock here, but Fang held me down.

"Don't sit up, you might re-open your cuts."

"Then bandage me up, dimwit. Let me up," I growled.

Fang looked pleadingly at Iggy, who looked at me and said, "Fang, she has a point."

I gave him a unholy '_buahaha_' kind of look.

Fang and Nudge balanced me over both their legs so Iggy could bandage up my midsection. I felt like crap, and my stitches stung when they were finished.

Then Fang did the unimaginable; _he sat me on his lap_ and held me there with his arms around my shoulders.

My face was probably burning red like some, uh, girl getting held by the guy she likes.

Only I do NOT like Fang. Bad Max.

I growled, which only made him shake with laughter and hold me tighter.

Of course, Iggy is blind, and could not see this, so he went ahead and told me that I'd have to stay immobile for about a week. That just made me angrier.

I felt Fang grin into my hair.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooo...how'd you like it? The Review button doesn't bite! CLICK ON IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! _AND I WISH I DIIIID!!_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Can we get going?"** Nudge asked.

"We can't move Max," Fang said calmly, rubbing his eyes. I'd had to sleep on his lap all night, both of us propped up against a tree.

"I can fly, Fang," I said angrily.

Iggy walked over to us from the fire. "Let me check her wounds, make sure she can be moved."

Fang lifted up my shirt a bit so that he could remove the bandages. Iggy inspected the stitches. "She should be fine in a day or two. I think we could fly to a hotel or something, and she could get more rest. Someone would have to carry her."

"Sounds like a plan," Fang said, winding the bandage around my waist again.

I was outraged. I was so. Fricking. MAD. "Since when are _you_ two calling the shots?" I asked irritably.

Nudge walked up with a hotdog that had been roasted on a barbeque stick. "Since you're out for the call," she said reasonably.

Nothing like cold, hard logic to mess up your perfectly good rant.

"Who's gonna carry her?" Gazzy asked, blue eyes questioning.

_**Fang's really happy that he gets to carry you.**_

I'd never admit it to anybody, but I'm happy that he is.

He leaned in, "Okay, so you have your choice of Super 8 Motel, or Holiday Inn."

"Hm," I pretended to think, "I'd have to say Holiday Inn. What about you, what do you think?" I looked up at his dark impassive face.

"I'd have to agree with you on that. Angel says there's kitchens in each room, and you can get them so they're adjoining."

"Oh, well, okay," I said, then louder to the flock, " We're landing behind that Walgreens, okay?"

I got a series of 'okay's back.

We landed, and then everyone walked to the hotel but me; I had to be carried.

"Max, we need the card," Fang said before we went through the front doors.

I squirmed in his impermeable hold. "Just put me down and let me walk, Fang," I ordered. I was done with asking.

So he did, but I had to lean against him as we all made our way in. There was a guy at the front desk, looking at me like candy.

Eraser? Not likely. Freakshow? More than likely.

"Three rooms with two single beds each, please," I said, holding out the Max Card.

The guy took it, but when he examined the computer for rooms, he said, "We only have two with separate beds, and one with a queen."

I looked at Fang, who shrugged. "I guess we'll take those, then," he said.

I nodded at the receptionist. He scanned the card and wrote something down on a scrap of paper, then handed them back to me along with the keys.

I smiled and said 'thank you'. Fang swooped down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, giving the receptionist a hard-as-death look.

"I'm rooming with Iggy!" the Gasman declared, grabbing one of the room keys for the single bed rooms and taking off.

Angel and Nudge locked arms, and Angel nimbly grabbed the single suite key, leaving me and Fang together with the keys for the queen suite.

I looked at him and said, "You get the floor."

He took the keys from me and unlocked the door to our room and set me on the bed. It was kinda late, so the kids soon came in to stack fists with us. Then we all said goodnight and the kids disappeared.

I pulled off my sweatshirt and got under the covers, fully expecting Fang to grab the blanket on the end of the bed and a pillow, and settle down on the floor.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he told me.

"Okay," I replied, settling down.

And then I was asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. I suck, I know. **

**Hehe, I'm watching _Lost_. **

**But, hey, please review! You get a free hug if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! We clear? Cool.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm glad I took Iggy up** on that idea to stay at a hotel. You see, in the woods, I would be freezing. But I'm in a nice bed with thick covers. Not to mention a heater. I'm really pretty warm.

Uh…actually a little too warm.

And why did I feel like I was sleeping next to the heater? I don't remember one right next to me.

I opened my eyes. I was facing the window, the sun was coming up, and light streamed through.

I rolled over and saw Fang lying next to me on top of the covers, his head on the other pillow. He was wearing his jeans and no t-shirt.

Um, okay?

"Fang?" I whispered.

He didn't wake up, so I kicked him in the leg.

He groaned. "Ow, what?" he asked irritably, rolling so he faced me.

I eyed him.

"Floor was too hard. Like carpeted concrete. And it smells like cigarette smoke," he quickly explained, making a face.

"Ah," I said, feeling a bit awkward. "We going anywhere today?" Please.

"_You _aren't," he said.

I groaned, laying on my back again. "This isn't fair," I growled.

Fang laughed. "Life's not fair," he said.

We just lay there for a few minutes, watching the boring, white ceiling. Then it donned on me. We could probably be at my mom's house by now if we hadn't stopped here.

"We should go to my mom's house," I said, rolling on my side so I could see Fang better.

He glanced at me.

"Oh, c'mon, Fang, please?" I pleaded. "We could attempt normalcy."

Just then, the door burst open and Iggy walked in followed by the other kids.

"Breakfast in bed!" Angel said happily. "Except, not for you, Fang."

He scowled and hopped off the bed. Iggy plopped a plate of bacon and eggs on my lap and stood back, watching me.

"Um…do you need to tell me something?" I asked him warily.

"Just eat," he said.

I stabbed an egg with my fork and tossed it into my mouth. "This is really good, Ig," I assured him.

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna go back to my room," he told all of us, feeling his way out of the room.

Fang looked at me. "C'mon Gazzy," he said, pulling the Gasman out of the room after Iggy with him.

Angel and Nudge jumped on the bed with smiles on their faces. "Are we really going to go to your mom's house?" Angel asked excitedly.

I groaned. "Fang said no."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "What can _he_ say to _you?_ You're the leader, right?"

I touched my stomach tenderly. "Not for the moment. Fang's second in command, remember?" I looked back up at them.

Angel sighed. "I guess."

I put my hand on Angel's cheek. "Aw, sweetie, it's fine. I'll be fine We'll get out of here soon."

"That's not what Fang and Iggy are thinking," she said, "Iggy's thinking that the cuts were pretty deep, and they might have severed something important. Fang's thinking about how much he loves you and that he'll never let anything happen to you and that he doesn't want to go to your mom's house because it won't be just _us_ all together anymore."

Nudge and I looked at her, shocked. "Fang loves Max?" Nudge squealed, "Ohmygosh that is _sooo _cute."

"Oh, geez, Nudge," I said, then added quickly, "But we're getting out of here pretty soon. I'll just order Fang to get us all to Dr. Martinez's."

"I guess," Angel said thoughtfully.

Nudge giggled again at the mention of Fang, grinning.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, let's just say I really suck at writing long chapters. I have a short attention span. Review! **

**Plus I've written five chapters and i'm submitting them all in one night. So...yeah. I'm still watching Lost.**

**Review! I'm sure many of you are expecting some Fax. But, there is more to come. So hang on there. **

**Also, I can only get on Fanfiction on the weekends because my Dad's laptop doesn't have a block on it, and it's only home on the weekends. So yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, i'm sorry you guys always have to wait, like, a week for me to publish a few more chapters! **

**Second, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

"**No, we're not going,**" Fang said firmly.

Gazzy scowled. "Fang, we'd get to live under a roof where someone cared about us!"

"And Erasers won't attack us because they're under the order of Jeb, and Jeb is friends with Dr. Martinez," Iggy said reasonably, "It's safe there, Fang."

Fang was silent. He didn't want to hurt Max. He'd rather die.

But on the other hand, this is what Max wanted, she was begging him to let them go.

"I dunno," he said finally, "I just don't like the idea of us all being held somewhere like some dog in a crate. I mean, Dr. Martinez is great, but can we trust her?"

Iggy rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. Gazzy cracked his knuckles one by one.

"Come _on_, guys! Don't you see my side to this?" Fang nearly yelled.

The room was silent.

"You love Max, don't you?" Iggy finally said quietly.

Fang was taken aback. "No," he said too quickly. "Not like that."

Gazzy sniffed and wiped his nose.

Iggy scowl/smirk-ed. "It's so obvious, dude. You act like you don't, then you do anything in your power to protect her. She doesn't need protecting, Fang."

_She needs _my _protecting,_ Fang thought.

"Come on, admit it," Iggy grinned.

Gazzy giggled like a girl.

"Okay, _okay_," Fang strained. "We can go."

**The next day** we were back to flying after a hearty Holiday Inn breakfast at the buffet.

Only I still wasn't allowed to fly.

"So…what direction shall we go, Max?" Fang asked me as he carried me close to his chest bridal-style.

I shifted my body for the ninth time that hour. "North-East," I said without a second thought. I knew which way to go.

"Max, I'm hungry," the Gasman said as he flew up to Fang and I.

Iggy groaned, "Oh, I am too, Max. Can we stop?"

I shot Fang a pained look.

"No."

"Oh, please?" I begged.

"No, we'll be there in, like, and hour," he said.

"FANG I HAVE TO PEEEE!" Nudge yelled from behind us.

He groaned and made a face. I laughed. I don't think I'd laughed that hard in _ages._

Fang looked at me then back at the flock. "Okay, next Wendy's, up ahead. We're landing over behind those trees."

He dipped, and the flock followed him. I was starting to feel a bit air-sick. Flying and being flown are not exactly the same thing, you know?

Well maybe you don't. Ah-haha.

"You're pretty good at this," I told Fang after we landed awkwardly on the ground.

He let me go and pulled a leaf out of my hair. "At what?" he asked, smile playing at his lips.

"Well, if I died, you could totally do a great job taking care of the Flock," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Angel walked up to us. "You won't die," she said matter-of-factly.

Iggy punched my arm playfully. "Yeah, 'cause you're the Invincible Max."

Of course.

"Let's go get some food, guys," I said, and we started walking towards the Wendy's.

**Fang **stepped up to order. There was nobody in the Wendy's but them, so he assumed it was pretty safe. "I'll have four triple cheeseburgers, one fish sandwich, two large fries, two…hm…number three salads, a large Coke, and five apple pies."

The cashier smiled. "Feeding a crowd?"

"Yep," Fang said politely.

"Okay, your total is–"

"We still have more people ordering on me," Fang interrupted.

Iggy stepped up to bat. "I'll get the same as him."

I herded the kids up and ordered for myself. "I'll have two chicken sandwiches, two triple cheeseburgers, one large fries, two number six salads, and a large Sprite. Thanks!"

The cashier looked shocked.

Nudge emerged from the ladies room.

"Nudge?"

"Yeah, Max? Oh, right. I'll have two fish sandwiches, two _chicken_ sandwiches, two double cheeseburgers, two large fries, one large Root-Beer, and six apple pies."

The cashier's jaw dropped. "Okay, give me a second to write this down…"

Gazzy looked at Nudge. He smiled to himself. "I'll get the same as her, except I also want two number four salads and instead of Root-Beer, I'll have Dr. Pepper."

"HOLD ON," the cashier shouted.

"I'll havethree double cheeseburgers, one large fry, a large Coke, and, like, four apple pies," Angel said, counting off her fingers. She looked at me. "Did I forget something?"

"A salad."

"Oh! Right!" she turned back to the cashier. "And one chicken ceaser salad."

The cashier dropped her pen. "Oh. Kay," she breathed, "That'll be $146.27."

I gave her my Max Card.

"That's a lot of money to spend, miss," she warned.

"I _know_. I've been _through_ this. Just get us what we ordered, and we'll be on our merry way," I growled.

"**Aw, man," the Gasman groaned,** "I am _sooo_ full."

I ate another handful of fries. "Well, 'full' means you won't be hungry any time soon," I said.

Fang reached across the table and grabbed my soda, taking a sip through the clear plastic straw.

"_Nick_!" I shrieked, almost flying over the wall of greasy debris that separated one side of the table from the other..

I grabbed it from him and wiped the straw on my shirt. "Ew! Why'd you do that? Now I can't drink out of it!"

Fang shrugged. "Wanted some Sprite."

Nudge and Angel giggled while the Gasman and Iggy snickered. Fang got up from his seat. "Here, I'll get you a new straw," he said, making his way towards the condiment table.

"No, _Fang!_ Just sit down," I pleaded.

He laughed and sat back across from me and smiled.

I glowered.

"So are we…" Iggy began when _phhhbbbttt!_ erupted from the corner of the table.

"_OH MY_ GOD_, GAZZY_," Nudge gagged as she grasped at her throat.

Gazzy was laughing so hard he was in tears, on the verge of falling off his chair. "_You…should have…seen…your…__**faces**_," he managed through laughs. He took another shaky breath and actually fell this time.

We all started laughing like crazy. My teary eyes landed on Angel, who eventually laughed so hard Coke started coming out her nose and she fell to the floor with Gazzy.

"Something wrong over there?" a employee called from where she was mopping up a mess.

That just made us burst out laughing again.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**REVIIIEEEWWW!!! please**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Fang! There it is, lets **_**land**_**,"** I said ecstatically, shifting in his arms with short, jerky movements.

This of course had the _opposite_ effect, and Fang just studied my face worriedly. "Is this another brain attack, Max?"

"Nooo…Fang the house is right _there._ _Land_, dang it!" I pleaded.

He smiled at me as only Fang can smile, and I had to look away as my face flushed.

"C'mon, guys, Martinez's at ten-o-clock!" Fang shouted to the rest of the gang.

"Sure thing," Iggy answered, then quieter, "Gazz, wrap it up."

I peered over Fang's shoulder. "Are you guys making bombs?" I asked offhandedly.

"NO," the Gasman and Iggy answered at the same time a little too quickly.

But I couldn't deny that those bombs had saved our butts over a dozen times, so I didn't say anything more, letting the boys think I believed them.

Fang started to dip, and then pulled his dark wings in a bit, end feathers bending backward slightly to gain control of his flight. We started going towards the ground really fast, and then Fang put his feet out to catch himself before he did a face plant, like all of us had done at one point before.

And then we were on the dark black asphalt in front of my mother and sister's house. My real mother. My real sister. The thought made me smile every time I thought about it.

Fang didn't put me down.

Then the rest of the Flock was around us. "Let's roll," I said, attempting to wriggle myself out of Fang's iron grasp. Which of course didn't work.

"Put. Me. Down," I growled.

Fang smiled at me again. "Nope," he said, and started carrying me towards the front door. "C'mon, guys," he said firmly.

We all started walking, well except me, towards the house in total silence. As we got closer I heard the TV murmuring mechanically, "…_you'd have to take all these vitamins in the morning to stay healthy. Now you don't have to! Just eat Total®! A breakfast cereal so_–"

And then, "YOU HAVE _GOT _TO BE KIDDING ME! EAT TOTAL? _EAT TOTAL!?_ _SOMEONE GET ME A LAWYER! _GET THE COPS! GET–"

"_Total_!" Angel exclaimed from behind Fang.

Wow. I thought he was abducted?

_**Flashback:**_

"_Max, where'd Total go?" Angel tugged at the hem of my shirt. _

_I looked down at her. "I dunno, where'd you leave him?"_

_Then I noticed she was in tears. Oh. _

"_No, Max, where's Total? I can't find him anywhere! I can't even find his…mind," she asked again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. _

_Oh, God. _

_My head whipped around. "Fang! U and A! Grab Angel!" _

_Fang spun towards the general direction of my voice. His eyes widened. "MAX!" he shouted._

_Then I felt the warm breath of Ari II on my neck. "Hello, Maximum."_

_**End Flashback.**_

**The doorbell rang**, and the door opened.

"Max!" Ella exclaimed, smiling.

Fang put me down slowly.

Her eyes widened. "_Mom_!" she yelled into the house, "It's Max!"

Ella ran out and crushed me in a huge bear hug. I winced, Fang gave me a 'should I be concerned' kind of look.

'I'm fine,' I mouthed unconvincingly.

"Total!" Angel yelled.

Total ran up to her and jumped into her welcoming arms.

"You have no _idea_ how much I missed you!" he wailed.

"It _what?_" Dr. Martinez disbelievingly. Then she saw me. "Max! And everyone else! Please come in," she ushered us all through the door with one hand.

"Mom?" Ella asked.

"Not, now, honey," Dr. Martinez said quickly. "How are you guys?" she asked us.

I looked around at the house, memorizing it as my home. "Fine," I said.

Fang elbowed me.

Ella shifted her feet. "Mom?" she asked, a little more urgent.

"Not now, Ella," Dr. Martinez said again.

Ella groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned to Iggy. "What happened to Max?" she asked in a no-nonsense tone, crossing her arms.

Iggy regarded her calmly, looking at her with sightless eyes. "What happened to Max? Oh, yeah. What happened to Max. Um…Ari II took a swipe at her midsection. I stitched it up, she should be fine."

Dr. Martinez's eyes were wide by the time he finished talking.

"Wait, let me get this straight. _You._ Stitched up. _Max?_" she asked, not believing this.

Iggy bit his lip and nodded like it was so normal to stitch your friends up.

"Yep."

Dr. Martinez's eyebrows knit together. "With a needle."

"Uh…_yeah_," he said. "What else?"


	7. Chapter 7

**FORGOT TO EDIT THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I PUBLISHED. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ella was almost as happy as Total to see us.** All of six of us sprawled over the living room furniture while she babbled on with Nudge about things like her new boyfriend had gone out to the movies the other night and how he'd held her hand the whole time.

"It as all so…" she sighed, "…_romantic_," putting her chin in her clasped hands and looking at the ceiling dreamily. "He's almost as cute…" sigh, "…as Iggy."

Fang and I laughed with Gazzy and Nudge while Iggy turned a shade pinker. Angel grinned, reading his thoughts as she cradled Total in her arms.

"Look, I love you, honey, but I am not a _doll_," Total said, licking her arm.  
She hugged him tighter and I _swear_ his eyes bugged out of his head a little. He made a '_guhg!'_, strangled kind of noise.

Ella snapped out of whatever strange trance she was in and looked at me and Fang. "So how are you two doing?"

I took a turn making a strangled noise while Fang remained unbelievable impassive. "Same as always," Fang said. "You know, saving the world one evil scientist at a time."

"_They totally kissed during Truth or Dare last week_!" gushed Nudge without thinking.

"_Nudge!_" Fang and I yelled at the same time.

She covered her mouth immediately. "Ohmygosh, I am _sooo_ sorry, Max."

"_This ain't no ordinary, this ain't no ordinary love, this ain't no ordinary_," Gazzy rapped in tobyMac's voice.

Fang and I groaned while most of the others laughed.

Dr. Martinez walked into the room to save us. No, that's just how I saw it. "Dinner!" she said.

_Thank you_, I thought, getting an amused look from a listening Angel.

**Dinner was **full of exciting (well exciting, for the Martinez's) stories of us kicking Eraser butt. Most of us were quiet while Nudge babbled on about random things like how we always order way too much at fast food places.

"…and I always get those apple pies every time, you know? And I get, like, _six_ of them, right. Ohmygosh they are _sooo_ good. And, like, those milkshakes at Chick-fil-a? _They are amazing!_ Do you guys ever go to Chick-fil-a? No, do you guys even _have_ one? Why ever _not??_ They're all over Colorado! Mm! I love their–"

"Nudge…" the Gasman complained touching his head. "My ears are bleeding."

Angel and Ella laughed, mouths full of spaghetti. Nudge scowled.

"What? I'm just explaining stuff!" she said oh-so reasonably taking another bit of food.

Iggy stood up with his plate. "I'm done," he announced. "I'm actually really tired, where's the sink?"

Dr. Martinez looked up from her plate. "Over on the right about three steps."

Wow. She could really give blind-kid directions. Most people are just like 'oh, kinda on _that_ side, you know?'.

"Thanks," Iggy said, walking three paces and feeling with his free hand the granite counter, and then the sink. He set his bowl carefully down on top of the other dishes in sink.

I stood up next, and then Fang, and we both emptied the contents of our bowls into the trashcan and set our dishes in the sink as well.

"Um…were are we sleeping?" I asked, looking at my mother.

Haha, my _mother._

Dr. Martinez got up and put her dishes away after us. "Here, I'll show you guys. Come with me."

Angel piped up from the table as we left. "Don't let Max and Fang share a room!" she yelled.

"Thank you, Angel," I said sarcastically, turning the corner.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so what do you think i'm gonna say now? *review*!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of Fax in this chapter. Haha, I was sick home today and got to write this whole thing. It was pretty dang fun. Writing Fanfictions are almost as (or more) addicting to reading them!**

**Question: Should Max and Fang have a baby?**

**Question: Should I name him Spade or Nick? Or Spade Falcon?**

**Of course you don't get a say in the gender!**

**Fact: You sneeze a lot when you have a cold. **

**Fact: You get snot _everywere_.**

**Fact: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Of course, that didn't keep Fang out of my room anyway.** He came in at around 11:24 pm, and we sat on the bed an just talked.

It may surprise you that he does talk sometimes, but yeah. He and I have always been able to talk about just stuff in general.

But tonight was different. I guess you could say that he's been getting a little more…comfortable with me lately.

Hm.

"Don't you ever just wish you could just…get away from it all?" he asked quietly after we'd been talking for an hour and a half.

I lay back on my bed. "Yes," I breathed. More than anything, actually.

"What if, you and me, just got away…together?" he said.

I froze. "And leave the Flock?"

He looked at me rationally. "They're in good hands. Actually, we couldn't put them in _better _hands."

I rolled my eyes. "Except our own."

He laughed, "Obviously."

I flushed as he smiled at me.

He lay back on the bed beside me. We stared at the ceiling.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Fang asked, rolling on his side so that he could look at me and watch my facial expressions as one bloomed into another.

I rolled to face him. "Yeah, all the time," I answered. "Like what are we going to _do_ with ourselves? We can't keep running around as a gang."

Fang thought. "Maybe rent an apartment building," he said, grinning.

I laughed. "'And here we have the _Avian _complex_…_'" I said in a touristy voice, motioning as if I was showing off a museum exhibit.

We both laughed together.

He got really serious. "We'll probably split up and go our separate ways."

It was quiet. I fingered the stitching on the comforter layed out on my bed. "I don't want to split up," I said quietly, and looked at Fang in the eyes. "I mean, if all of us did end up that way, I wouldn't want…" I stopped.

"…us to split up," he finished in a whisper. "Max?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" I answered, heart beating in my throat.

His hand covered mine. Our fingers intertwined.

"When I think about myself in that life, when we've all gone our separate ways," he whispered. "There is only one thing that I can think of…that would make me happy."

"Fang…"

His eyes were pleading. "I _love _you, Max. Promise me you'll stay…with me."

I could feel tears in my eyes. "Yes."

And then his lips were on mine. I could taste the tears on his face, but he was smiling.

"_**Eeee!"**_** I heard Nudge squeal from the door. **

Fang and I had both fallen asleep on the bed over the covers. Fang was behind me with on arm across my waist and one across my shoulders, and I was facing the door. I was so warm and content I wasn't concerned.

Fang and I were together. That's all that mattered.

"_Angel, it happened!_" she ran down the hall, yelling all the way.

Fang woke up and kissed my cheek, holding me closer to him. "Morning, Max," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled, and flipped myself around in his arms so my head was rested on his chest. I breathed in his scent. "Morning."

He looked down at me and smiled. "It's a good one isn't it?"

I flushed.

Then Angel and Nudge skidded to a halt at the open door. "_IT DID_!" Angel practically yelled.

Fang unwound one of his arms from around me and layed back on the bed with one still on my waist. "What did?" he yawned.

Nudge just giggled. "Are you gonna have babies?" she asked innocently.

Oh, _that_.

I groaned. "Wow, Nudge. Awkward question, _much_?" I asked, now a bit irritated.

"Fang just thought 'yes'," Angel said matter-of-factly.

I looked up at him and he flushed and shrugged. "Well, _eventually_, right? Kinda weird to think about now, though."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Yeah._ Hey, I'm hungry."

I sat up and pulled Fang with me off the bed.

"**Oh, my God, **_**pancakes?!**_**"** I groaned happily.

"Yep," Dr. Martinez said from the stove. "And sausage."

I smiled and looked at Fang, who smirked at me.

Iggy and the Gasman were already at the table, Gazzy with his fork and knife upright. I shook my head and he put them down.

Fang and I sat down across from each other, and Angel and Nudge sat down across from Iggy and Gazzy.

"Guuuess…what?" Nudge began.

I looked at Fang and he grinned.

Iggy turned his head in her general direction, sighing. "Let's have it out."

She grinned. "It happened."

Iggy's face was astonished. "_It did not!_" he yelled unbelievingly. He turned to me and Fang. "Did it? Oh, God."

"Well, thatpart didn't _exactly_ happen, but the other part did!"

"Oh, God," he repeated.

The Gasman looked annoyed. "What did? How come I didn't hear about this? Iggy? _Iggy_!?" he tugged on Iggy's shirt.

"Fax happened."

I laughed.

His annoyance turned to confusion. "Fax? What?"

Nudge put her hands on the table as if to lay out the facts. "Gazzy, you see, when there's a 'Max' plus a 'Fang', you get 'Fax'. Make sense?"

The Gasman's face composed. "Oh…I see. Fax," he said. "Wait…"

He looked at Fang and I. "_Ew._"

"OKAY," I said loudly, "Let's talk about something else, okay?"

Everyone just laughed at me. Fang reached across the table and patted my head. "Thank you," I growled.

Iggy leaned back in his chair. "Oh, who would have thought that the Incredible, Invincible Max would fall in love?"

Fang chuckled once.

Nudge laughed. "Or the Silent, Emotionless Fang would find his heart?"

I laughed.

The Angel and the Gasman were grinned like idiots.

I groaned. "Mom? Is the food ready yet? I'm starved."

The table erupted again and I had to hold my stomach in order to not laugh my guts out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fact: iPods are cool. Especially the origional Nano. **

**Question: Will you click that itty bitty review button for me? Please? You get a share in the non alcohaulic bubbly from the table to the right and some cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**OH MY GOSH, YEAH!" Ella screeched. **

"What?" I asked, touching my head as I walked into the room.

She and Nudge were sitting on the couch just chattering on and on like two girls. Or two Nudges.

But Nudge was jumping up and down in her seat. "Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, God," Fang groaned, coming up behind me. I jumped.

"Oh, come on, Max! It'll be so much fun!" Ella wined.

I sent an annoyed glance at Fang.

"Truth or Dare?!" Gazzy and Angel walked into the room. "Oh, Max, you should play too," Angel said, shaking my sleeve.

"Wait, what?" Iggy asked, walking into the room.

"Truth or Dare," I said.

Iggy gave a half grin. "Well, this should be amusing," he said with a straight face, and went to sit on the couch beside Ella.

Fang and I took a couch for ourselves. He did his best to not touch me and encourage teasing. The Gasman, Angel, Nudge and Total sat on the other couch. Dr. Martinez was not in sight.

Ella twitched. "May I go first?"

"Sure," I said, looking at her curiously.

She smiled, and I saw how much she looked like our mother. I looked more like Jeb, as my luck would have it. But, hey, he isn't that bad looking anyway.

"Angel, Truth or Dare?" Ella asked.

"Dare," Angel said, knowing what Ella had in mind.

Ella tapped her lips happily with her fingers. "Read Fang's mind.'

Angel looked at Fang's alarmed eyes. She smiled evilly. "Fang was just thinking, as he was staring off into space, that he thinks that someone's probably gonna dare him to kiss Max, and how he's sooo gonna kill me after this," she finished, smiling.

Fang scowled. "Ella, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said, obviously not afraid, and avoiding the oh-so-dangerous Dare.

Fang thought. I guessed he had had a dare in mind. "Oh…who do you like?" he asked.

Ella blushed and Angel giggled. "She doesn't want to say," Angel explained.

"Oh, come on, Ella," Nudge laughed, "Remember, it's for the fun of it."

Ella looked down. "Iggy," she muttered, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes.

Fang smirked. "Sorry, I can't hear you, maybe a little louder?"

"_Iggy_," she said, shrill.

A different kind of expression crossed Iggy's face. Ella looked up and into his face, but he couldn't see her. "I like you too," he said.

"You what?" Ella staggered, astonished.

Fang laughed, "Iggy shared this piece of info with me earlier," he whispered to me.

I laughed.

Ella was still flushed. "Nudge, Truth or Dare?" she mumbled.

Nudge thought. "Hmm…" she debated, "Dare," she ended slowly, a questioning look on her face.

"I dare you to get a box of raisins and put some raisins between your toes and walk around!" she said with a straight expression.

Nudge burst out laughing and hopped up from her spot and ran into the kitchen, flinging open the cabinet and grabbing a box of raisins. "Hold on, hold on," she muttered, opening it and sticking each one between her toes.

When she finished everyone but Fang was laughing really hard. He just had a wide smile spread across his angular face. Nudge got up and did a dance, and a few pieces of dried fruit out between their hiding places. One landed in Gazzy's face, and he totally freaked out.

"_EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!_" he screeched, slapping his hands over his face repeatedly before finally stopping. "_Gross_."

Angel had fallen over on the couch laughing and holding her stomach. "It's too much! It's too much!" she gasped.

When the thunder cleared, Nudge asked me, "Truth or Dare, Max?"

"Truth," I said quickly, knowing what she would ask me.

She pouted. "Okay, what was your most embarrassing moment?"

I flushed furiously, glancing over at Fang, who was grinning at me like an idiot. I smiled at him and said, "When I got my chip removed and I told Fang I loved him."

Fang spoke up. "Oh, no, no, no. You didn't say just that. How much, Max? How much?"

I made a face at him. "I already answered my question," I said snidely. "Gazzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go get some tidy-whities from your room and put them on your head and keep them there for the rest of the game," I laughed to myself.

Gazzy's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know I have tidy-whities?"

I tapped my lips. "Let's just say you need a belt."

He glowered and went to his room and got a clean pair of briefs and put them on his head. I burst out laughing with tears in my eyes at his expression. It was like, 'I hate you' mixed with 'you _suck_'.

But he obediently sat down and looked at Iggy. "Truth or Dare, Ig?"

"Dare," he said. Bring. It. _On._

Oh, dear. I just knew where he was going with this.

"What color are Ella's cheeks?" Gazzy asked.

Ella flushed involuntarily. Iggy got up and touched her face. "Pink."

"Okay," I said, "Moving on?"

Iggy pulled away and sat back down on his couch.

"I…think we're done here," Fang said, starting to get up from the couch.

Iggy stopped him, shoving him back down into a sitting position. "I still haven't asked you your question, kid."

Fang scowled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please! Haha, i'm watching 'As Good As It Gets'. On the old VCR. Funny that I always seem to write and update while preocupied. I wrote this whole thing during 'Little Women'. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this is gonna be a really short chapter. I didn't get to write on Monday like I normally do 'cause I had a bunch of homework to do (yeah, yeah, 8th grade SUCKS) so i couldn't write. Sorry! But enjoy anyway. This one's pretty silly and kind of out there. **

**Oh, and about Fang showing his emotions more? In the fourth book, he's already on that track, so if this is after that...you get the jist. Sorry, all you people who complained about that!**

**I have also decided to not get Max preggo. A bunch of my friends (like nellamy) were totally overemphesizing that I "DON'T DO IT". Literally screaming in my ear. THANKS GINNY! But yeah, it was my sister who convinced me in the end anyway. **

**So yeah, hope y'all enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Iggy watched Fang's expression**, starting to smile and then quirking into a full blown grin as a great idea crossed his sightless eyes.

I sank lower into the couch, trying to disappear. _Please don't make me kiss him in front of everyone, _I begged silently.

"Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked seriously.

Fang watched him wearily, and I could tell he was totally freaking out inside his head by the set of his jaw. He looked at me and I bugged my eyes out at him as if to scream, "_Truuuth!_"

"Dare," Fang said.

Oh, God, he read my expression wrong. But then he sent a side glance my way that said that he _meant_ to do that.

Fang, you're freaking me out.

"That is an _eeevil _smile, Ig," I said unsteadily.

"Okay, you have your choice of either kissing Max or asking her on a date, what'll it be?" Iggy said.

"Can't I do both?" Fang asked, playing along, adding to my embarrassment.

Iggy thought about this. "Hm…well, I guess if you want."

I gave Fang a _kiss-me-and-you're-dead _look. I would kill him. There is NO WAY he was going to—

But then his head swooped in as his arms wrapped around me. His mouth crushed mine. But I couldn't help it, I kissed him back.

"Fang?" I vaguely heard Iggy ask. "Get to the point."

He didn't stop. His head angled to kiss me deeper.

"Fang?"

Nothing.

"_EW! OH MY GOD FANG YOUR EPEDERMIS IS SHOWING!_" Nudge shrieked.

He quickly drew back and wiped his mouth, "My _what?_" he asked, looking down and checking himself over to make sure he hadn't forgotten to put something important on, like jeans.

Gazzy smiled. "Your skin."

Fang looked over at me kind of embarrassed. Only Fang _never_ gets embarrassed.

"You just got too carried away," Nudge explained, "It was gross. _Never_ do that in front of me again! GROSS."

I smiled at Fang sheepishly and then looked at Nudge. "Nudgie, there will be a time when you think differently you'll see _nothing_ wrong with making out with some guy in front of all of us."

She looked appalled. "Will not."

Ella nodded her head. "Neither will I."

Iggy turned his head to face them. "Will too."

"Will not," Ella countered, standing him up.

"Will too," Iggy said, leaned over and kissed her on the lips, hard.

"Ooohhh…" Gazzy whooped, throwing his fist in the air. "_Yeah_…"

Just then, Dr. Martinez walked into the room and saw her daughter kissing Ig in the middle of the living room, and did not look too happy. Of course they were a little too preoccupied, so neither one of them noticed. "_IGGY! ELLA!_" the Dr. Martinez shouted.

They broke apart quickly, startled. "Oh, uh, um, hi, Doc…" he sputtered uncomfortably. "Think the game's over, guys," he told us.

But Mom was still pretty mad. "_Okay._ I want all the males in the dining room _now._ That means you, too, Gazzy."

He made a face. "But I wasn't kissing anyone!"

"You need to hear it all the same," she rolled her eyes angrily.

The guys all filed out of the room. I sent Fang a sympathetic glance.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked curiously.

I smiled a bit. "The Talk."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooo...a little too Faxy? Who here hates Eggy? I need to know that because of all the people I may have freaked out on this post. Review! I need opinons! **

**~Crow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, for some reason the format's a little off. I have no idea why and I'm trying to fix it as we speak. **

**Sorry I haven't been posting. I kind of forgot that I had to be writing as I was having issues doing my homework...all of it. And then I permanantly lost my jump drive and had to get a new one for my birthday! **

**So, yeah, the amazing Crow is alive!**

**So sorry. Enjoy!**

**-32049582-607-043762-0852753984615982056139486109343-740-61-308467923875198467-1349823459827345092834650923465982347529-34095**

"Okay, all of you sit," Max's mom ordered, sounding utterly ticked off.  
We all sat down on the opposite side of the table obediently. I slouched and crossed my arms over my black sweatshirt.  
Dr. Martinez paced the area behind the table. "What do you boys think you're doing? This is ridicules! Especially you, Iggy. I expected more out of you! Now you're trying to seduce _my_ thirteen-year-old daughter into doing the wrong things?" she paused angrily. "I mean, what is your _problem_?"  
Iggy looked a bit shocked. "Well, um...see, she had a boyfriend, or so she told us, and so I didn't think you would mind this sort of thing..."  
"Mind?" Dr. Martinez hissed, "_MIND_?"  
I was kinda angry now. "Doc!" I barked. "Calm down! It was just a kiss. Come on! It's not like we were doing...," I paused awkwardly, "...something else."  
We were silent for awhile before the Gasman finally spoke up and said, "Something else?"  
I looked at Dr. Martinez and she looked at the Gasman. "Gazzy, I think it's time you learned about something..."  
Oh, God, here it comes, I thought, tuning out. I focused on the conversation of the girls in the living room, from what I could hear over Gazzy's lurching and Dr. Martinez's droning on about the 'Miracle of Life'. I knew it was over when the Gasman was groaning and freaking out yelling, "Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. GOD. _EW_!"  
Is there anything that nine-year-old boys do _not_ find gross?  
"Fang, Iggy," Max's mom got our attention by snapping her fingers loudly at us. "_Please_ understand me when I say I do not want any grandchildren any time soon."  
We nodded.  
"_OH MY GOD EEE-YEEEWWW_!!" Gazzy was still moaning and yelling and carrying on.  
Iggy stood up and started walking out of the room, running into an eavesdropping Nudge. "I WAS NOT LISTENING TO THAT CONVERSATION!" she claimed a little too loudly.  
I got up and took her hand to help her to her feet. "Oh, we all believe you. C'mon, Nudge, go see Ella."  
She pouted. "I am not a dog," but she got to her feet and walked out of the room anyway.

Max walked up and saw the Gasman on the floor. "What's up with him?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Something about learning why we have the parts we do."

She made a face and went to grab Gazzy arm. "Okay, up and at 'em, Gazz, it's not the end of the world," she said, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm scarred," he moaned.

"We all are in our own way," she said. I smirked.

He continued.

Iggy walked up and grabbed him by the ear. "Oh, you'll get over it. C'mon, I need you to help me with something," he let go and put a hand on the Gasman's back and lead him out of the room. "Hey, uh, how about you _don't_ check on us for...about...an hour? Thanks we need enough time to...we just need enough time, bye!" Iggy shouted on his way back.

Max looked at me. "Uh..."

"Yeah, I don't know," I said.

MPOV

Fang walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on.

I flopped down on the seat next to him.

"What is it?" he asked, starting to type something in.

"Nudge," I answered.

"What'd she do?"

My brow furrowed. "She reminded me of a certain _date _I'm supposed to have with a certain _flock_ member."

He frowned. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Fang looked at me seriously, but yet playfully. "No," I said.

He kept looking at me. "_No,_" I persisted. "We're not going on a freaking date."

I looked at him again. He was still watching me. "No-o-o," I whined.

"Please," he said.

I glared.

Fang puppy pouted. "You don't like me, Max?" he asked, his bottom lip quivered.

I whacked him over the head, and he ducked, shielding his face and laughing. He put his laptop aside. "I'll make you come."

I paused my attack. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" I asked, poking his side with every word.

Fang growled and pounced on me, tickling my stomach. "Give in! Give in!" he laughed.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't answer. "St-stop! I'm...I'm gonna p-pee...!"

"Say it! Say you will!" he continued.

"Okay! _Okay!_ I'll go -- ahahaha! Stop! -- I'll go on the freaking date with you!" I shoved him.

Fang wouldn't budge, he just hovered over me. He stroked my face with his hand and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you."

Then he got up and left me on the couch.

**352349856019265947-5103697-034163458713478372663784859607979685847475786685847372625354758t99585**

**So...how'd you all like it? I'm watching The Dark Knight as we speak. It's awesome. **

**Review! I'll try and post more frequently.**


	12. AN: SORRY SO SORRY

**Birdwatched here!**

**Okay, so in case this isn't completely obvious, I'm not writing any more of this story. I'm really sorry! I kind of wrote this when I was in eighth grade, and I'm almost a senior in high school now. I know a lot of you really liked it, and I apologize, but I can't write any more of this. My writing style is so dramatically different that it would be totally weird, and I've lost interest. **

**On the bright side, I'm still writing other things! For those of you who haven't checked it out, I've been working on a super-legit story called _Surrogate_, which I try to update as much as I can with 4,000+ word chapters. And it's equally, and if not more humorous, and there'll be fax in later chapters.  
**

**So, yeah, it's super-legit and you should check it out. I also have a story called _Beautiful Boy _that's now complete, so you could look at that, too :)**

**All is not lost! **

**~Stephany**

**PS: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! You're all awesome :)**


End file.
